Pós-vida, Pós-morte, ou seja lá o que for
by Rita Rios
Summary: Morte sente que está sendo negligente com a educação pós-vida, pós-morte, ou seja lá o que for, de Harry e decide lhe dar um presente: uma experiência em primeira mão de uma pós...(ah! Você entendeu). Mas Harry não acha essa experiência tão gratificante assim e tem certeza que o cara com a espada que vira flor concorda com ele. Parte da série crossover "Questões de Tédio".


******Resumo Geral e Completo da série Crossover (pra quem não quiser ler as outras fics e ainda entender essa):**

Harry Potter morreu em seu mundo enquanto carregava as Relíquias da Morte e se encontrou com Morte, um homem magro de terno que estava entediado e precisando de distração, por isso ele resolveu mandar Harry para outro mundo pra continuar vivendo, tendo como única fonte de magia as relíquias que Morte permitiu que ele mantivesse (Questões de Tédio).

Nesse novo mundo ele é perseguido por seres de olhos negros e descobre que mundos não gostam de intrusos e fazem de tudo para os expulsar (Questão de Altura).

Então, ele foi pra outro mundo, em uma viagem bem rápida fazendo ele se irritar e Morte propor um acordo: Harry tem que sobreviver a sete anos em algum mundo, só assim ele poderá descansar eternamente (Estranho Demais).

Sendo enviado para um outro mundo (de novo), Harry se encontra sozinho em um lugar hostil no meio de uma sombria guerra entre o bem e o mal. O mundo, então, pede sua ajuda e usa sua força para continuar existindo. Harry pensa que esse mundo quer sua amizade e ganha esperança, até perder sua utilidade na guerra e ser dispensado por esse mundo também. Harry volta a encontrar Morte e percebe que esse sempre fora seu amigo (O Risco de Acreditar).

Seu amigo Morte o atira do céu em um novo lugar, um mundo onde existem super-heróis e extraterrestres mocinhos e vilões. Ele se habitua ao lugar, conseguindo ficar um ano nele, consegue um amigo, cura sua visão com a tecnologia e morre depois de uma grande batalha para salvar o mundo. Ele acaba parando no espaço e fica sem ar. Morte explica que sempre se encontram no reino da morte e seu corpo é o mesmo, sendo sempre revivido(Diferentes tipos de E.T. - e de heróis).

Harry embarcou, então, em uma viagem intergalática numa caixa azul que era a nave espacial de um ser único no universo. Conheceu o preconceito de outra raça e teve seu primeiro contato com um outro tipo de pós-morte (Em Seus Olhos).

Agora, Morte o mandou para algum lugar sem nenhuma aviso. Um lugar que tem árvores demais...

**PÓS-VIDA, PÓS-MORTE, OU SEJA LÁ O QUE FOR**

Tá legal!

Aqui estou eu. Só preciso saber **onde **o **aqui **é.

Eu estou em uma floresta, pelo menos tem muita árvore aqui. Mas, para saber sobre o **aqui, **preciso encontrar quem fale comigo. E, se possível, gostaria de evitar uma repetição do mundo com as árvores e a terra falantes[1]. Tremo só de lembrar como fui enganado.

Suspiro e começo a caminhar. Se tem uma coisa que aprendi na minha... quero dizer, nas minhas vidas, é que há tempo para lamentar e tempo para viver o presente. Esse é o tempo número dois.

Então, vou andar por essa floresta enquanto nenhum bicho papão vem[2].

******HPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPB**

Caminhei por algum tempo antes de parar aqui, no exato lugar onde estou, de frente para uma coisa que, ironicamente, deve ser o bicho papão de alguém.

É um ser enorme, com uma máscara branca e um buraco enorme onde fica, no meu mundo, o coração. Seja qual for a razão disso, parece doloroso. Ele fica fazendo uns sons que podem parecer assustadores, mas, para mim, parece muito com gemidos de profunda agonia.

Eu acho que ele quer me atacar, mas não tenho tempo para validar essa teoria, pois várias pétalas de flores atravessam o cara e ele não existe mais.

Tudo que existe agora são as pétalas virando uma espada que está sendo segurada por um homem com aparência normal. Normal para um Malfoy moreno, quero dizer. Seus olhos são desconfiados e frios e isso combina, assustadoramente, com seu nariz em pé.

-Você não precisava matar ele, sabia?

O cara só olhou para mim e se aproximou lentamente, parecendo sentir algo. Provavelmente, um cheiro muito ruim pela forma como estava enrugando o nariz.

-Quem é você?

A voz dele é forte e comandante. É óbvio que é alguém acostumado a dar ordens e ser obedecido.

-Eu sou Harry, e você?

Falei o mais simpaticamente que consegui, até estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Não deu muito certo. A postura dele só pareceu ficar mais imponente. Onde foi que vim parar?

-Olha, eu não quero ser rude, nem nada, mas...onde é que eu estou?

Seus olhos se arregalaram por um milésimo de segundo até toda a expressão de surpresa sair de seu rosto.

-Então, você acabou de chegar?

-Sim.

Ele pareceu considerar a situação. Virou as costas para mim e começou a andar.

-Venha comigo!

Sem saber mais o que fazer, eu o segui.

******HPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPB**

Caminhamos muito. Parecia mais tempo do que eu sei que foi. Qualquer conversa que eu tentava estabelecer, ele cortava com puro silêncio e um olhar tão afiado quanto as pétalas de flores que viraram espada pareciam ser.

Mas desistir não é algo em que sou bom!

-Então...você vai ou não me dizer onde estou e para onde você está me levando?

Nada. Vou tentar algo diferente.

-Sabe, você pode gostar de silêncio, o que parece ser o caso, por isso tenho certeza que vai ser muito chato pra você, porque eu não vou parar de falar até saber onde estou, ou pra onde estou indo, ou como é que flores viram espada, ou espadas viram flores, ou o que era aquele cara simpático que você matou sem pena, que, aliás, foi muito feio da sua parte chegar matando alguém assim, ele estava de costas para você, nem viu, foi muito malvado da sua parte, claro que posso considerar menos cruel se houve circunstâncias atenuantes, mas já que você não vai me dizer, vou continuar acreditando que você é o cara mau, isso também quer dizer que você está me sequestrando, planejando me machucar ou até matar e que eu deveria fugir, mas eu não posso porque mesmo você sendo um assassino terrível e sanguinário você é a única pessoa que pode me dizer onde eu to, pra onde vou, quem era aquele cara, como existem flores que são espada ou espadas que são flores, mas você não vai me dizer nada disso então eu só vou continuar andando e falando e impedindo qualquer chance de ficarmos em silêncio porque eu quero saber onde eu to, pra onde vou, quem era[3]...

-JÁ CHEGA!

Finalmente, minha garganta já está quase seca e já nem sabia mais o que falar.

Ele parou e virou para mim. Parecendo conformado, resolveu falar um pouco e me responder.

-Nós estamos em Soul Society!

Ele falou de forma definitiva e comandante.

Eu boiei legal.

-Isso é...bem...o quê?

Ele suspirou desanimado.

-Eu não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa. Minha posição é alta demais para isso, mas você morreu e esse é o lugar que as almas vivem depois que seus corpos morrem no mundo dos vivos.

Primeiro, eu pisquei. Depois, senti vontade de rir. E então pisquei de novo!

Hein?

Será que Morte desistiu de mim?

Mas nosso último encontro nem pareceu uma despedida. Longe disso, na verdade. Parecia que ele ia me mandar para um daqueles mundos em que eu morro bem rápido, isso sim.

E Soul Society?

Sério?

O que aconteceu com céu, inferno, purgatório, limbo, ou sei lá o que?

Isso está muito estranho, mas Morte me disse que eu sempre estive com meu corpo em todos os mundos, mas isso não é verdade aqui?

Será que eu realmente, definitivamente, morri?

Mas...mas...

Sério mesmo?

Com minhas mãos, toco o meu pingente e percebo que sim, as relíquias estão aqui comigo. O que isso quer dizer?

O cara na minha frente observa meu movimento de mãos e estreita os olhos para meu pingente. Eu tenho que distraí-lo.

-Já que sua posição é tão alta assim, por que está aqui agora?

Os olhos dele se desviam do pingente, mas seu olhar continua desconfiado, apesar de sua postura nunca ter deixado de ser arrogante.

-Chegou a mim a mensagem de que uma força poderosa entrou nessa área e eu vim verificar. Agora acho que sei de onde a força vem.

Disse ele voltando a olhar o pingente.

-Isso não me responde o motivo de você ter sido chamado ao invés de um de seus súditos, oh! Grande alteza!

Fiz uma mesura de forma sarcástica. Ele não gostou. Mas o que servir para ele tirar os olhos do pingente está valendo.

Ele fez uma expressão estranha. Quase como se estivesse emburrado, mas sem deixar de ser elegante.

-Não devo explicações a você. Agora venha. Vamos para Seireitei!

Boiei de novo.

-Onde?

Outro suspiro arrogante que me faz sentir a pessoa mais ignorante do mundo. Sério, isso é irritante, parece muito o que senti conversando com Malfoy na Madame Malkin.

-Seireitei, o lugar onde vivem os Shinigamis. Levarei você ao comandante como fui ordenado a fazer quando encontrasse a força.

Agora acho que já deixei de boiar e comecei a afundar.

-Shi o quê?

Os olhos dele estreitaram ainda mais.

-Suas perguntas serão respondidas quando chegarmos.

-Ah é? -Disse cruzando os braços. -E se eu me recusar a ir? Seu comandante vai ficar chateado, talvez? Pode ser que sua nova punição seja pior do que achar um _novo morto_ (reparem a ironia na minha voz).

Bingo!

A cara dele entregou. Ele estava sendo punido por alguma coisa que fez.

-Ah, então vir aqui é mesmo uma punição! Será que você matou seres com buracos no peito demais?

Agora ele me olhou como se eu fosse idiota. Estou perdendo algo aqui.

-Matar Hollows é trabalho dos Shinigamis, sem contar que eles não morrem, mas são purificados pelas Zanpakutous. Além disso, aquele ia te matar. Tive que dispersar Senbonzakura para pará-lo a tempo sem me esforçar.

Agora eu sei que estou olhando como um idiota.

Hollow?

Zangado o que?

Sembo alguma coisa!

Onde é que eu estou?

Morte não disse que eu ia entender os idiomas onde quer que fosse?

Talvez ele realmente desistiu de mim e me largou aqui. Nesse pós-vida, pós-morte em que todo mundo fala grego, ou será que é chinês? Japonês? Coreano? Russo?

Bom, acho que não vou descobrir.

Mas uma coisa eu sei, não posso largar minha posição agora, então bati o pé (figurativamente falando, não sou tão infantil assim).

-Isso não muda o fato de seu comandante não gostar que você não vai conseguir me levar a ele.

Péssima escolha.

Não sei bem o que houve depois, mas tem a ver com eu ser agarrado, jogado em cima de um ombro e me mover como um borrão.

Poucas e rápidas paradas depois deixei de ficar tonto e comecei a chutar ele, ou tentar. O cara era mais forte, e rápido, do que parecia.

Mais algumas paradas e vi algo que preferi não acreditar.

Era um bairro. Um bairro pobre.

Havia alvoroço e pessoas jogadas nas ruas usando trapos. Essas breves imagens continuaram, mas as condições das pessoas foram melhorando quanto mais borrávamos, como se estivéssemos chegando a parte rica do lugar.

Isso me deu uma força que não entendi e chutei ele com força.

Ele parou e me pôs no chão no que parecia ser um bairro simples, mas de classe média.

-Que porra é essa?

-Seu linguajar não é apropriado!

-Meu lingua...QUEM SE IMPORTA COM MEU LINGUAJAR? ESSE DEVERIA SER O LUGAR DE MORADA DAS ALMAS? ENTÃO POR QUÊ TEM TENTO DESESPERO? É SUA VERSÃO DO INFERNO? POR QUE AQUELAS PESSOAS ESTÃO DAQUELE JEITO? ESSE TIPO DE DESGRAÇA NÃO DEVERIA EXISTIR AQUI!

Parei de gritar, mas continuei a falar meio desesperado, sem me importar com as pessoas olhando e sussurrando.

-Esse tipo de coisa existe no mundo dos vivos, essa desigualdade e necessidade que não é satisfeita. Você quer me dizer que depois da morte é assim também? Que as pessoas como você tem tudo e outras não tem nada, simplesmente porque moram em um lugar diferente, porque nasceram ou morreram em uma família diferente?

Eu o olhava em desespero e ele continuava com aquela expressão superior, como se nada daquilo fosso importante. Como se tudo aquilo fosse normal.

Peguei a espada dele com magia.

Ele veio para cima de mim com raiva, mas consegui usar magia para detê-lo.

-Por que você foi punido?

Ele estava tentando lutar contra a magia. As pessoas ao nosso redor apavoradas demais, cochichavam sem parar.

-Eu rasguei a minha capa em uma missão e ele não ficou feliz.

Ele respondeu calmamente, agora parecia que queria me acalmar.

Eu não consegui acreditar.

-E o que vocês fazem por essas pessoas, desses lugares mais pobres?

Tudo ao meu redor ficou em silêncio, tanto o cara a minha frente, quanto as pessoas ao nosso redor. Todos sabiam a resposta, ninguém queria me dizer. O cara resolveu falar segundos depois, enquanto ainda lutava para se mover.

-Shinigamis vivem em Seireitei, só almas com poder espiritual podem ser Shinigamis, só almas com poder espiritual sentem fome. Essas pessoas não o fazem. Em Seireitei temos o que precisamos, todos que sentem fome vão para Seireitei mais cedo ou mais tarde. Os distritos são assim, a Seireitei é assim. É assim que as coisas são, é assim que elas sempre foram, e assim que elas sempre vão ser.

Eu dei uma risada vazia.

-O discurso elitizado daqueles que nasceram com tudo sempre é o mesmo, não importa onde seja.

Olhei para a espada estranha na minha mão e a joguei no chão tomando uma decisão.

Vi as pessoas ao nosso redor e algumas tinham olhos tristes. Elas concordavam comigo. Talvez esse mundo vai mudar um dia, mas eu já lutei demais. Não mais. Não aqui.

-Diga ao seu Comandante que essa força não vai interferir nesse lugar, pois ela não vai mais estar aqui!

Falei me dirigindo para o cara da espada feita de flores, uma beleza poética que talvez resuma esse mundo. É um mundo de luta, não de descanso e paz.

Voltei meus olhos para o céu, sem saber mais pra onde olhar.

-Se você desistiu de mim, eu entendo, mas por favor! De todos os pós-vida, pós-morte, ou seja lá que se chama esse tipo de lugar, não me deixe em um como esse! Por favor!

Voltei a olhar para as pessoas e sorri tristemente. A luz ofuscante que me rodeou foi a última coisa que vi desse lugar.

******HPBHPBHPBHPBHPBHPB**

Ver Morte de novo é reconfortante. Então eu não fui deixado naquele lugar. Ironicamente, não pude deixar de perguntar uma coisa assim que o vi.

-O que é Shinigami?

Morte deu um sorrisinho.

-É uma lenda do povo oriental. Seria traduzido para você como um deus da morte. Há todos os tipos de história, as que eles mesmos arrancam as almas das pessoas e as levam embora, ou aquelas em que eles são os responsáveis apenas por guiar essas almas para seu verdadeiro lar espiritual.

Eu bufei.

-Por que você me mandou para aquele lugar afinal?

-Você tem estado nesse morre e vive por muito tempo e, da última vez, teve contato com uma situação que você acredita ser algo que pode realmente ser. Pensei que você precisa ser ensinado sobre como é para os outros quando eles morrem.

-Quer dizer que, para os outros, morrer significa ir para um lugar onde existem enormes desigualdades sociais e as pessoas com poder controlam tudo e usufruem de tudo que há de bom, enquanto se autodenominam deuses?

-Esse é só um tipo e, não se preocupe, no seu mundo não é assim que funciona. Mas você deve entender que, por mais que haja coisas ruins, também há coisas boas. Como você mesmo percebeu, esse é um mundo de lutas eternas, em que as pessoas precisam ser soldados para proteger sua existência, aquelas que conseguem têm vantagens, mas isso não quer dizer que é tudo perfeito para eles.

-Eu sei.

Suspirei antes de continuar.

-Eu sei que não deve ser tudo fácil para eles. Devem treinar e soar e sangrar e perder pessoas preciosas. Mas mesmo assim, ainda prefiro minha ideia de céu, um lugar em que não terei que lutar, e sim ficar com aqueles que eu amo que já se foram.

-É uma ideia bonita!

-É real para meu mundo?

Morte sorriu levemente e disse:

-Ainda precisa passar sete anos vivo para descobrir isso!

Por algum motivo, mostrei a língua para ele e sorri.

Morte é irritante, mas um bom amigo mesmo assim.

**C****ONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO MUNDO...**

É pequena, eu sei. Mas está dito nela tudo que eu queria que ela dissesse. Essa parte era pequena desde o início. Espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim.

Lembrando que não tenho nada contra Bleach, eu gosto da história, vivo revendo o anime e leio o mangá, mas a parte assistente social de mim se incomoda muito com a vida que as pessoas levam nos distritos.

A próxima parte da série, bom, eu tenho uma pequena dúvida sobre o próximo mundo, é um que eu já deveria ter colocado, mas estou adiando, pois prometi a mim mesma que não ia mudar o curso das histórias. Mas, nesse mundo, não consigo não mudar uma coisa muito importante se eu colocar o Harry nele. Vou pensar no que fazer e encontro vocês na próxima parte. Até lá!

[1] Menção a fic crossover com Senhor dos Anéis.

[2] Não resisti a referência a uma antiga brincadeira de criança "Vamos passear pela floresta, enquanto seu lobo não vem".

[3] A falta de pontuação adequada é de propósito para mostrar que Harry mal respirava durante a fala.


End file.
